wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Seiken
General Information Name: Prince Seiken Thuros Trollbane, Lord of the eastfields. Alignment: Good alligned, moves between chaotic and orderly depending on need. Age: 41 Place of Birth: Lordaeron City Professions: Master blacksmith, crafter of swords Seiken was born into but taken away from his family in the north. the details of this are shrouded in near mystery that surrounds his fathers exile. Seiken was also not aware of his lineage until some 5 years ago upon returning to stormwind from the wars, after a life long service since the age of 15 in the displaced army of Stormwind. since discovering his family links he dedicated himself to leeding several awe inspiring military campaigns. his victory's included the defence of North hill in arathi, the siege of darkshire and battle of Thandol span. however these early clashes are little known due to the small scale of the battles. his true successes began after he pledged service to the shining strand for the second time as its new lord at arms, and Recieved the blessed blade 'Silver-strand' from high father zylo. after 2 months of harsh training and preperation the strand soon got a chance to test leader, men and metal. when the mighty horde covenant pushed from thandol span to thelsemar, then the gates of ironforge... slaying and pursuing all Dwarven resistance, the strand was waiting. with the use of organised formations and a feined retreat, Trollbane managed to rout the vastly larger horde army all the way back to arathi in a day long pursuit. A month later, the final decisive battle of the covenant war was fought, and led primarily by Trollbane's strand cavalry, Eain's starseekers and Maxus's watchers. Trollbane led the final charge at the height of the immense battle, causing one of the most bloody and violent clashes in modern history, as Lordamere lancer clashed with the Gurubashi Emperor's personal guard, the Lancers and the lion achieved victory by a small and narrow margin, at the cost of many dead and brutally wounded. later known as the battle of winter veil, Seiken had achieved a complete turn around in the success of the alliance war machine, changing not only the methods of his own Order, but that of the entire alliance from a disorganised mob, to a well oiled and trained fighting machine which can still be seen even today. strangely he never accepted any honours for this act of service, and began a long vigil as a force commander in service to both Stromgarde and his adopted home, Stormwind. Seiken's skill in organisation of forces, and his fearless tenacity in battle earnt him the nickname of "the lion", which he is constantly reminded of by Aarian northlight, one of his close friends and comrades in battle and peace. Seiken was best described as a tall highlander, with a thick brown beard and shoulder length hair. he even has an iconic set of body scars from his life long struggles, and non more noticeable than the brutal scar from his left brow that moves vertically across his left eye to the middle of his cheek. His firey brown right eye was a noteable part of his appearance, especially since it was mirrored by his truesilver left eye, of which he lost to the gurubashi emperor in exchange for slaves that he took. its also rumoured he wears a troll tusk pendant, claimed from non other than the Emperor Tziak himself in personal combat. the hatred between the Lion of Arathor and Serpent of the vale is the thing of legends and many a bards tail. its even rumoured some Gurubashi preach Trollbane to be a Demon, a drinker of blood and bringer of death. Though this proved to leed to his own destruction...